Lucy's new life
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension as a new baby with the ability to use their powers and summon them at will. Lucy end up in Naruto's dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**AN: Lucy will be a baby and she will be slightly stronger then Naruto **

**AN: The Anbu found a note on Lucy and took her to the fourth with the note stating about her powers in the future and the third hokage knows about it as well.**

**AN: The note goes something like this " My name is Lucy Heartfilla and I have the ability to summon spirits and used their powers, please take care of me."**

**AN:If you don't like the story then read a different one**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension as a new baby with the ability to use their powers and summon them at will.

Lucy end up in Naruto's dimension just outside of village hidden in the leaves and is found by the Anbu and they take her to the fourth hokage the night before the attack of nine tailed fox and adopts her.

The next night the nine tailed fox and a ten tailed wolf demons attack the village. That is when the leader of the village decides to sealed the nine tailed fox in Lucy and the ten tailed wolf into Naruto.

The hokage and his wife died and the kids are hated for most of their lives.

Naruto becomes hyper and plays pranks while Lucy becomes quiet and reserve.

The two kids met each other one night and they have been close like siblings and Lucy discovers that she can summon spirits and used their powers but she kept it a secret.

Time skip to the day of teams.

"Team seven will be Lucy Heartfilla, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."said Iruka.

"Why do I have to be on a team with Sasuke-teme?"asked Naruto, "because you are the deadlast."said Iruka.

"Why do I have to be with Lucy-san?"asked Sakura, "because she scored higher then you and is the smartest ninja along with Sasuke and enough questions."said Iruka.

With that said he continues with the teams assignments.

After everyone else leaves with their Sensies while Team seven waits For their Sensie.

**"Lucy's pov"**

My brother and I were waiting for our sensie along with Sasuke and Sakura but I could care less.

Then our sensie come three hours later and he has gray hair and he has a mask on and we meet on the roof top and introduces ourselves.

I'm up and here goes nothing, "I'm Lucy Heartfilla, I don't really feel like telling any you of my dreams and hopes but I do Have a dream and that is to becomes a great ninja."I said.

"**Kakashi Pov's"**

"I got a prankster a fan girl a avenger and a quiet girl." thinks Kakashi.

"Alright everyone I'm here to tell you that you have another test and you will more likely failed."I said.

"Ehhh, What?"asked all four of them.

"You'll be tested tomorrow morning and don't eat anything or you might throw up."I said and I Teleport a way with a smoke screen.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see if team seven will pass or not and will Lucy be less quiet and revealed her powers to her team. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. **

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE**

**AN: DON'T LEAVE A NASTY REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE IT OR BLOCK THE USER FROM MY PAGE**

**AN: IF YOU SEEN THE SHOWS THEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE BUT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLEASE WATCH THE SHOWS.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**"Lucy's pov"**

The next morning Lucy wakes up early and makes breakfast for herself since she is smart enough to not fall for Kakashi tricks.

Lucy walks all the way to training ground 7 and waits for Kakashi along with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura.

Three hours later and Kakashi appears, "Your Late."I yelled along with Naruto and Sakura.

"Let's begin."said Kakashi and he begins the test and I hide and decide to take a nap.

{cannon Style}

"You all failed and Lucy all you did was take a nap."said Kakashi.

"Sorry but I didn't feel like fighting."I said.

"Those who abandon the mission are scram but those who abandon their teammates are worse the scram."said Kakashi and he shows them the stone of ninjas who died in combat.

"I'll give you another chance, don't feed Naruto or Lucy."said Kakashi and he disappears.

That is when my stomach growls along with Naruto and that is when Sasuke and Sakura shared their food with us and we all passed.

I leave and go to my house in the forest of death and trained with my spirits.

The next day I wake up and my team and I do D rank missions until Naruto complains and we get a c rank mission.

I go home and packed for a week bring first aid, knifes and my gate keys.

I'm the first to make it to the gate, that is when Naruto and the others appear.

We set off and I notice a puddle on the ground when there should't be one since it had't rain in long time, I decided to do something about it.

"I summon Leo the lion spirit and star dress Leo lion."I said as Leo appears as I change into a outfit slimier and I attack the puddle while my team mates looks at me in shock.

"Lucy, how did you do that?"asked Naruto," this is my bloodline."I said.

"How did you know about us?"asked the demon brother ninja since they are tied up,"it was easy because you guys are maroons."I said.

"What do you mean?"asked one of the demon brother, "it hasn't rained in along time and to see a puddle in the middle of the trail is pretty stupid."I said.

With that said we continue the mission.

Then we are attacked by Zabuza and I stand to the side deciding weather or not to get involved, I decide to get involved.

"I summon the Virgo the maiden and star dress Virgo."I said and my outfit changes into a maid's out fit.

"How can I helped you princess?"asked Virgo, "let's both used earth power and send Zabuza flying."I said.

With that said my spirit and I summon rocks to attack Zabuza but he dodges them, that is when I summon Leo the lion spirit to attack him and send him flying.

With that done the fight ends and Naruto and Sasuke take over and free Kakashi from the water prison and Kakashi takes care of the rest.

I start to feel light headed, my spirits then leave and I faint on the spot and I felt Naruto catch me.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see if Lucy comes to and she tells her teammates and her sensie more about her bloodline and learns how tree climbing exercise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

**AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

**AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

**AN:after Naruto Shippuden**

**AN:Sundown looks like Sunset but she has red eyes.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Lucy's pov.**

Everything starts to come into focus as I regain consciousness on a soft pad,"Lucy are you okay?"asked an hyper voice.

"I'm okay. just used to much energy."I said, "Lucy we need to asked you about your bloodline."said Kakashi.

"My bloodline is something I can only do but my kids could inherit my ability to summon spirits."I said, "if they don't inherit your ability then what happens to the spirits?"asked Kakashi.

"I don't know because they could disappear or be used by my kids in the future." I said, "okay; but when we get back to the village we will be telling the third hokage."said Kakashi.

With that said Kakashi teaches how to walk on trees with Charka, I continue to practice and practice until I get it down to the point where I'm able to used shadow clone Justu.

A week pasts by and Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and I are on the bridge and that is when we notices that their is fog and we smell death on the bridge.

Sasuke and I are excited to fight and we both get into our fighting stance, that is when Haku gets prepared.

"I summoned Sagittarius and star dress Sagittarius."I said as my outfit changes into a green two piece.

Sasuke and I became trapped in mirrors of ice and I shot arrows of magic at the mirrors but they don't melt and my idiot of an brother enters the mirror.

That is when Sasuke sacrifice himself and we both became anger, that is when orange and gray charka surround us.

**END of Lucy's pov.**

* * *

**Naruto's pov**

Lucy and I became angry and I notice that there is orange Charka surrounding my sister Lucy.

We both used this charka when I punch Haku's mask I stop myself from hurting him but Lucy is about to punch him when I stopped her by standing between her and Haku.

"Move it."said Lucy as she is still angry and is about to punch me, "nope; Lucy, I know this person."I said.

"Fine but if he hurts us in anyway I'm going to killed him."said Lucy, as I turned to Haku he vanish and took a hit from Kakashi and dies.

"Naruto, Lucy how is Sasuke?"asked Sakura, Lucy and I turned towards her and we put our heads down.

Sakura runs past us,as it turns out Sasuke is alive and well.

Kakashi then winxs the fight but the guy Gato appears with a bunch thugs.

I then whine to Zabuza and he takes my kunerai knife and Kills Gato.

Lucy and I make ten clones while Kakashi makes over fifty clones and the villagers appear in arms and we drive off the thugs.

We stay with the bridge builder until the bridge is complete and he names the bridge after us and we leave and he names the bridge after Lucy and me calling it the Celestial Naruto bridge.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see that team seven has return and Lucy tells the third hokage about her bloodline. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

**AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

**AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

**AN:after Naruto Shippuden**

**AN:Sundown looks like Sunset but she has red eyes.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Lucy's pov.**

After the mission was complete and we returned to the village, I told the third hokage about my bloodline; he didnt care at all but he decided to keep it a secret from the counsel.

My team and I are doing d ranks mission, and we got done early.

Sasuke left, it's only Naruto and Sakura and I are left.

Then this little boy ends up calling Sakura ugly and we end up running into some Sand ninja here for the Chunin Exam.

Two hours later Kakashi finds all four of us chilling when he told us that he is signing us up for the Chunin Exam, after that we all leave for home and I go home to the forest of death.

The next I go to the academy and we met a team Gai, A long haird boy named Neji, a boy wear a green spandex named Rock Lee and a girl with two buns on her head Named TenTen.

Sasuke fights Rock lee and loses and that is when a giant turtle starts to talk and that is when another guy wearing green spandex named Might Gai and he starts scolding Rock Lee.

We decided to continue onwards and we end up in a class full of the Rookie Nine.

"Hey L-Lucy."stuttered Hinat, "Hi; how are you."I asked.

"i'm good." said Hinata, with that said we all get into our seats and are ready for the test.

We end up passing and we go to the gate of the forest of death and everyone is looking at it.

"This is the forest of death; this isn't bad as my time in the mountains in freezing weather and being chased by pervert ape monkey like creatures or the team I had to fought against a dragon."I said.

Everyone looks at me as if I'm crazed and start whispering to each other about me being crazy but I didn't care.

Than this weird snake woman appears and tells us that she is the proctor for the next exam and that is to survivor the Forest of death and keeps going on but I shut her out and start thinking about showing my team my home, which is in a cave near the entrance.

She then gives a consent form and my team and I sign it.

My team and I get to our gate and I discovered that it isn't to far away from my home and I decided to show my team where I lived.

We enter the forest of death as soon as the bell goes off, "I want to show you where I have been living at for most of my life." I said.

"Okay."said my teammates, with that said I take them to my cave where I have all of my gate keys and everything I everything I owned.

"I say we make this are base until we get an earth scroll and also let me see the heaven scroll."I said,"why?"asked Naruto.

"I'm going to transform it into a gate hey, then I'll used this and transform it into a the heaven scroll." I said as I pulled out a golden neck less out.

"Okay."said my team and with that said I transform the heaven scroll into a gate key and attached it to my gate key rings and we leave to find a earth scroll and we end up having a ran in with Orochimaru.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

**AN: Some of the information is from Wikipedia **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Lucy's pov.**

My team and I used my home as base and we go out to find an earth Scroll when a big wind sends Naruto Flying while Sasuke Sakura and I are fighting against a grass ninja.

The grass ninja starts attacking us and I decide to used my bloodline.

"I summon Leo and Virgo and star dress Leo."I said and I attack the grass the ninja but the grass ninja uses a mud clone.

The grass ninja is about to finish us off when Naruto appears and his eyes are a different color but the grass ninja does something to him to knock him out.

I become angry and I attack again but this time I summon another spirit.

"I summon Scorpio and Scorpio star dress."I said as soon as I said that I'm wearing a skin-tight outfit, where the front has vertical stripes running downward, and the back of the outfit leaves the wearer's back exposed, as the opening is in the shape of a scorpion's stinger. The limbs of the outfit are dark-colored, with a wavy stripe running downwards by the side of each limb. The areas such as the shoulders, elbows, knees, legs and forearms are covered in armor plates, of which the forearm gauntlets leave the hands exposed. The waistline is lightly-colored, with lines running across the edges, and has a chain, tail-like protrusion sat above the wearer's tailbone.

And I attack but the grass ninja uses another mud clone and he goes after Sasuke and he reveals himself as Orochimaru and he bites Sasuke and he tries to bite me but I used a clone to replace me and he disappears.

After he disappears I'm exhausted and I faint on the spot but before I faint I made a clone to help Sakura carry us back to base.

I came to two hours later and I see that Sakura has tried everything to help us.

"Sakura, thank you for taking care of us but I'll handle it from now on."I said with a smirk on my face.

That is when the sound ninja find our base and we are attack and I try everything in my power to protect my teammates but I'm still recovering from the fight against Orochimaru and I end up on the ground and I can't moved my body because of the sound ninja using their justu.

That is when Sakura cuts her hair and tries to protect her teammates but they beat her up and that is when I become angry.

**End of Lucy's Pov.**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov.**

As I'm about to be finish off that is when I see Lucy getting up but I sense a lot off killing intent and some strange orange Charka surrounding Lucy.

I get scared but not only that Sasuke has gotten up and he and Lucy attack the sound ninjas and the sound ninja give up and we ended up getting an earth scroll.

I noticed that Naruto comes to and we all head off to the tower but we know we'll be attack when Lucy comes up with a solution again.

"I can teleport us to the tower in the center of the forest."said Lucy, "are you sure you can do it?"I asked.

"Yes, I have just enough energy to do it."said Lucy, with that said we all teleport to the tower in the center of the forest.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see who makes it through the forest of death aka Lucy's home**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

**AN: Some of the information is from Wikipedia **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Lucy's pov.**

I notice that all of Rookie nine makes it through the forest of death and we are all at attention and we heard that their needs to be a primary round to determine who will go to the finals.

The first match is Lucy vs Temari but who loses or wins will go to the finals.

The battle begins and I decide to test the person in front of me and I send some clones to her but she destroys them all and I then decide to summon a spirit.

"I summon Sagittarius, star dress Sagittarius."I said as I change outfits wearing a whole green dress with an Bow and arrow at the ready.

"Is that you got, nothing will work on me."said Temari, "I'm not done yet, I summon Virgo and Leo."I said with a smirk.

"Whoa, isn't that going to far Lucy; your not trying to kill your opponent."said Sakura, "sorry Sakura but it's a killed or be killed world and where I came from it's the same ruled so I'm bring this chick down with my bloodline." I said with a smirk on my face.

I ran shot some arrows at my opponent but she dodges and Virgo uses her earth move attacks and pins my opponent down and I shot some fire arrows while Leo uses his attacks and we knocked out our opponent.

"the winner of this match is Lucy Heartfilla."said the proctor, "good because I'm beat."I said and I faint on the spot as well.

I came to in the infirmary and my teammates tell me what I missed and I found out my opponent is Sasuke and Gaara.

I'm in shock but I smirk, "your going down teme."I said.

"Oh really, I bet I'll beat you; you weakling."said Sasuke, I get up and walk out of the infirmary.

"What did I say?"asked Sasuke, "I don't know but I think you should apologize Sasuke- teme."said Naruto.

I go to my home and cry for the first time in a long while, "why does Sasuke have to act so much like Gray and why does Naruto act like Natsu?"I asked myself.

For a month I trained by myself and I have become strong enough to open four gates and Leo taught me how to do re-equipped magic as well and now I'm so strong that I think I'm able to beat Sasuke and Naruto.

I come to the stadium for my fight but Sasuke isn't there and they decide to change my fight to fight against Neji and Naruto in a three way fight.

After the announcements I stay where I'm.

"Hey Naruto, how about to take down Neji and I fight you after you win?"I asked Naruto, "sure and just know I gotten stronger."said Naruto.

With that said Naruto beats Neji and now it's time for Naruto and I's fight.

"I summon Virgo, Capricorn, Leo and Scorpio Star dress Virgo."I said as four spirits appear.

"Lucy, are you trying to killed me?"asked Naruto, "nope; I just want to make this fight quick so I can go back to training."I said.

we fight and I'm running out of energy, so I closed, Virgo and Scorpio's gates and I dropped the star dress and Re-equipped into Erza's knight armor but with orange instead of silver and I pull out a sword and runs towards Naruto and try to stabbed him but he dodges and I then Re-equipped into another armor with two swords that allows me to used my spirits powers at will but the armor does have one weakness and that is speed.

I used earth attacks but Naruto is to fast and I'm getting close to uses my Charka but I keep on fighting with magic and I summoned Gemini.

"I summoned Gemini."I said as two small spirits appears and transforms into me.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!Urano Metria." I said as 88 constellations appears and attacks Naruto, knocking him out.

"The winner of this match is Lucy Heartfilla."said the proctor, I'm huffing and puffing.

"Wow." said one of the people in the coward, "how is she so strong and why didn't she quit when she is nothing more then a loser?"asked a man from the coward.

I hear and I sigh but I know that I'm not going to give up as easily.

I walk up the stairs and stand with the other opponents and wait and see who will win their fights.

Everything happens Cannon style.

It's time for the invasion and Sakura, Naruto and I are sent to go after Sasuke and Gaara.

* * *

**in the next chapter it'll be Naruto and Lucy vs Gaara. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

**AN: Some of the information is from Wikipedia **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Lucy's pov.**

I notice that we make it in time to see that Sasuke is in trouble, "Naruto; it's up to you to defeat Gaara, I can summon one more Spirit and send ten clones to assist you and I can probably do the star spell again but this time I'll faint and it'll be up to you." I said.

"Lucy, you defeated me but can you at least do the star spell again?"asked Naruto, "yes but it'll take some time."I said.

With that said Naruto distracts Gaara, "I summon Gemini and transform into me."I said.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent...Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine!Urano Metria!."I said as 88 constellations appears and attacks Gaara sending him flying but he's still standing and I'm huffing and puffing.

"Naruto, it's up to you, multi-shadow clones justu."I said as ten clones appears and attacks Gaara, I then faint on the spot.

"LUCY!"yelled someone as I faint but I feel some one catch me.

I came to a week later in the hospital and found out I missed the third hokage's funeral.

"Lucy, are you really okay?"asked Naruto, "yes, I was at my limit but I known the consequence of using my blood line to the limit; it could have killed me but worse it could have caused my bloodline to disappear."I said.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU CAREFUL?"Yelled Naruto, "BECAUSE I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR THIS VILLAGE BECAUSE IT IS MY NINJA WAY BELIEVE IT."I yelled.

Naruto hugs me and starts to cry, "will you knock it off." I said.

"Lucy, would you like to come with me to retrieve some lady named Tsunade?"asked Naruto, "sure but know your still a dope."I said with a smirk on my face,

With that said, I get checked out of the hospital and I travel with Naruto and this old guy that is a pervert.

We search and search for Tsunade until we find her in a town and she and Naruto get into, when she sends Naruto flying I become angry.

"I summoned Leo, Virgo, Sagittarius and Gemini, star dress Virgo." I said as my spirits stand between Tsunade and Naruto.

"You think you can send Naruto flying with out my okay, your on."I said but I start to huff and puff.

"Lucy-sama, are you okay?"asked Gemini, "I'm okay; I'm still recovering from going all out during the fight against Naruto and Gaara."I said.

Naruto comes to and he notices how I'm struggling to keep all four of my summons here, "Lucy; you need to closed one of them or do you want to end up in coma or worst death."said Naruto.

"Leo, do you think you can open your gate by yourself?"I asked my Lion spirit, "yes."said Leo.

With that said I closed Leo's gate and I still have three spirits and Leo who open his gate and we are ready to fight.

"These spirits, we never seen them; what is this?"asked Tsunade, "this is my bloodline and it isn't very powerful but will you stand down?"I asked.

"Yes, but why do you even care for Naruto?"asked Tsunade, "because his a dope and I kind of grown to like him as a brother."I said.

With that said I closed all spirit's gates and power down and I kneel down to the ground, huffing and puffing.

"Lucy, are you okay?"asked Naruto, "I think so but I might take a nap now."I said and I faint on the spot again.

I came too in a hotel room and I try to get up but I can't move my body and I put to and to together, the reason why I can't move my body is because I went overboard and I know that means I need to rest for the next two days.

Few days past and I'm able to move my body, I get up and I sense that Naruto is trouble and I go to where he is and I see him on the ground and I become angry.

**End of Lucy's Pov.**

* * *

Lucy becomes so angry that orange Charka surrounds Lucy and she runs towards Kabuto on all fours.

**"I'm going to killed you, I summon Virgo and Leo"said Kyuubi fried Lucy.**

"Lucy-sama, what do you need?"asked Virgo, "**used your earth base and crush him and Leo used your fire power to burn him."said the Kyuubi Fried Lucy.**

"Are you sure?"asked Virgo, **"Just do it or else."said the Kyuubi fried Lucy.**

With that said Virgo and Leo try to kill Kabuto but Kabuto dodges and he goes to where Orochimaru is.

Lucy tries to follow but Shinzue stops Lucy by standing in between her and Kabuto who is about to summon a giant snake.

"You spirits need to stop Lucy; this isn't her but a demon that was sealed with in her when she was a baby."said the pervert as he to summons a giant frog.

With that said the spirits hugs Lucy and that is what snaps Lucy out of her rage and Lucy is knocked out from the fight and the magic usage.

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

I come to in an hotel room and I see that Naruto is up and about and he sees me.

"Lucy are you okay?" asked Naruto, "what happened?"I asked.

"You mean you don't remember when you summoned two spirits and nearly killed Kabuto?"asked Shinzue, "no; all I remember was getting so angry then nothing."I said.

"Lucy, the pervert will teach you how to used this darker Charka and together we will be stronger together."said Naruto.

With that said we make it back to the village and Tsunade is indicted as the fifth hokage.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see who makes it to chunin and who doesn't**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

**AN: Some of the information is from Wikipedia **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Lucy's pov.**

I get called into the hokage's office and I think I'm in trouble when I get promoted to Chunin and I'm shocked.

"Congratulations, Lucy and Shikamaru."said Tsunade, "thanks but you need to know that it wasn't me who saved the village but Naruto and I think he should be promoted to Chunin as well." I said.

"I agreed, can you go get him?"asked Tsunade,"sure."I said.

With that said I go get Naruto, "what's going on here?'aksed Naruto as he enters the Hokage's office.

"Naruto Uzumaki,congratulations you are promoted to Chunin and I have something to tell you and that is your mother was Kushina Uzumake and your father was Minto Namikaze aka the fourth Hokage and Lucy you were found outside the village as a baby."said Tsunade.

"I know because I was sent here by my spirits when I tried to commit suicide after my old friends betrayed me."I said with some coldness and sadness.

"Oh may but why would your friends betray you?"asked Shinzune, "I don't know but if I ever see them again I will find them and prove to them that I'm stronger then I was before."I said.

"Are you suicidal now?"asked Tsunade, "I'm not suicidal but I will prove to the village that I'm not what I am but someone who will protect the village no matter what." I said.

"Why would you want to protect this village?"asked Naruto, "because it's how I'm no matter what I want what's best for the village because it's my home and you can drop the transformation Gemini."I said.

"How did you know it wasn't Naruto?"asked Gemini,"I know is wasn't Naruto because he wouldn't say that and he would want to protect the village because it's his home and mine home as well, now tell me where is Naruto?" I asked.

"We are testing him to see if he is worthy to be your husband in the future."said Gemini, "IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT; I JUST LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND." I yelled at my spirit.

"Wait your spirit can transform into other people?"asked Tsunade, "only Gemini can transform into other people but I can star dress and used their powers as my own but it costs me a lot of energy."I said.

"Gemini, you better bring Naruto here now."I said, with that said Gemini bring Naruto forward and Tsunade tells Naruto who his parents are and he cries for the first time and he hugs me.

"Lucy, what about your parents?"asked Naruto, "My mother, Layla Heartfilla was with me for seven years and she dead on my seventh birthday and my father Jude become cold and we had a falling out and he died but that was twenty-seven years ago."I said.

"Lucy your twelve years old, how are you twenty-seven?"asked Tsunade, I tell them everything to the time my spirits turned me into a baby to me being a twenty-seven year old women in a twelve year old body.

"Lucy, your spirits aren't a bloodline but magic and I would like to promote you to Jonin if you accept?"asked Tsunade, "I would like to be a Chunin and stay with Naruto." I said.

With that said Naruto and I are dismissed.

"Lucy, would you liked to go and get Ramen with me?"asked Naruto, "sure but you pay for it."I said.

With that said Naruto and I head to go and eat Ramen but the villagers glare at us even through we saved them from Gaara.

"Naruto, I'm going to head home maybe some other day."I said and I leave and I go to my home in the forest of death.

"why can't the villagers just accept us for saving them but all they see is the nine tailed fox demon that is inside me and why can't I control it and used it's powers for protecting the village." I thought.

That is when my spirits come out and they decide to train me in using it's power and using Aquarius powers.

It's been two weeks and I'm called for a mission when I decide to go and get some ramen and that mission is to retrieve Sasuke.

Naruto and I make to the valley of end, "SASUKE."we yelled and we see him.

"Well well, if it isn't Naruto and Lucy, why are you here?"asked Sasuke, "we are here to bring you back to the village because we care about you and don't make us fight you."I said.

"Too bad, I'm not going back." said Sasuke, "I guess we will have to fight, star dress Aquarius." I said.

I make water appear in my hands and I throw them at Sasuke while Naruto makes clones and Sasuke uses his Sharingan to dodge all of our attacks.

"I summon Leo, Virgo, Taurus and Scorpio." I said as four spirits appear.

"Leo useed your power to blind and Virgo used you earth attack to prevent him from moving, Scorpio use your sand attack to blind him as well and Taurus used your ax to prevent him from escaping." I said.

With that said my spirits attack but Sasuke dodges all of the attacks until Naruto and him make Rasengan and Chidori combine and it opens a portal and it sucks Naruto and I into the portal but we end up in the ocean in world.

"Virgo, where are we?"I asked my spirit, "your back in Fiore."said Virgo.

"What, can you get us a boat or something?"I asked my spirit,"sure."said Virgo and I closed all of my spirits gates but hers and I see that Naruto is knocked out and injured from fighting against Sasuke.

Virgo finds us a boat and I climb on and row to the nearest dock and find the nearest hospital which is located in Magnolia.

I Take Naruto their and I see that Fairy tail has been rebuilt and I see a missing poster for me but I ignore as I walk into my old home town since Naruto is in a coma.

I enter fairy tail and I see Natsu drinking away all depressed.

"Oh my a new comer."said Mirajane, "Seriously, you guys don't recognized me and here I thought I was the weakest ever." I said.

"LUCY!"yelled Nastu, " how do we know your Lucy, you looked so young."said Wendy.

"I summon Leo and Virgo." I said with smirk on my face.

With that said my spirits appear and confirmed that it's me and everyone try to hug me but I become angry and orange Charka start to surround me.

**End of Lucy's Pov. **

* * *

**"I summon Gemini, Taurus and attack this place with out showing mercy and killed them all." said a kyuubi fried Lucy.**

"Lucy, calm down we love you and what these people did to you was wrong and they shouldn't die by your hand and we love you." said Lucy's spirits as they hug Lucy and calming her down.

"What's going on here?"asked Erza, "We turned Lucy into a baby and send her to a new world where she got a nine tailed fox demon sealed inside of her and it feed off her anger to you guys and because of you guys she nearly committed suicide and we had to send her to a new world." said Leo.

Lucy's spirit keeps on hugging her and she calms down.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov.**

"Don't tell me, the fox took over again didn't he?"I asked my spirits., "yes but we were able to calm you down quicker then last time." said Leo.

"I think I'm going to faint." I said as I'm about to Faint, "Lucy you should closed our gates before you faint from magic exhaustion." said Leo.

With that said I closed all my spirits gates but Leo's, "I'm sorry for attacking you guys but you guys really hurt me when you welcome me but I have to go and check on someone, I'll be back tomorrow or when I feel like it.

With that said I leave and go back to the hospital and I see that Naruto has awaken and he sees me and we hug each other but little do I know that this the beginning of a new adventure for us.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see if Lucy and Naruto will join fairy tail or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

**AN: Some of the information is from Wikipedia **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Lucy's pov.**

I go the hospital where Naruto is and he is still in the coma and I sigh.

"Naruto, you have to wake up because I love you like a boyfriend, please wake up."I said but he doesn't wake up and I decide to go back to my old apartment since Leo paid for it while I was gone.

I make it to my old apartment and decide to go to bed for the night.

The next day I go to the guild and I see that everyone is watching me but they looked at me in a new light but I could careless.

I decide to rejoin the guild as Lucy Heartfilia the cold hearted wizard.

I decide to go on a job until team Natsu decides to go with me but I tell them no.

I go on the job and the job is to clear some dark guild and I summon four spirits and I win and I get paid, I return without an injured and I go to the hospital to visit Naruto who is still in coma.

Two months past and I do jobs with team Nastu and I visit Naruto almost everyday but one day I go to visit Naruto, he's awake and he sees me, "LUCY."Yelled Naruto.

"NARUTO."I yelled and I hugged him half to death, "okay you can let go now." said Naruto.

With that said I let go of him and he is release from the hospital and I take him to fairy tail.

"Oh may, a new comer."said Mirajane, "Hi, everyone, my name is Naruto and I'm going to be hokage believe it."said Naruto.

"Naruto, can you keep the noise down your giving me a headache."I said, "but Lucy we need to get back to the village hidden in the leaves and we need to bring back Sasuke because I made a promise and I never go back on my word."said Naruto.

"Naruto, I know that we need to go back to our home dimension and become stronger so you can become hokage while I become a strong female ninja and we both get acknowledge for who we are not for what we contain."I said.

"Lucy, why don't you stay here?"asked Nastu, "I can't because you caused me way to much pain when I was turned into a baby I met Naruto and he saved me from myself and I care for him like a brother would and besides we have friends back where we are from and we want to go home and get acknowledgement from the village hidden in the leaves."I said.

"Lucy, let me see if I can summon a frog here."Said Naruto," sure go on head and try to summon the frog."I said.

With that said Naruto summons a frog and he is able to communicate with Tsunade and we agreed to stay where we are at.

"Looks like your stuck with us and this is such a drag."I said coldly, "Lucy; I know that these people hurt you but can you give them another chance please?"asked Naruto with his puppy eyes.

"Fine but I'm only giving them one chance and that is it."I said coldly, Naruto then hugs me and he joins the guild as well.

For two months we stay in the guild and we couldn't be happier but sadly the day of my mother's death comes and I don't go to the guild but I go to my mom's grave and tell her everything that has happened.

The next day I go to the guild and I see that everyone has been partying and having a good time until I see Naruto who is depressed about staying here.

"Naruto, let's go home where we belong and train to get stronger."I said with a smirk on my face, "but grandma Tsunade said to stay put; when have we ever listen to her."I said.

With that said we summon a frog and he agrees to take us back to the village hidden in the leave but before we leave we tell the master that we are leaving the guild to go back home.

We make it in front of Tsunade and she yells at us for coming back but we ignore her and the rookie nine welcomes us and we couldn't be happier.

We train with most of the Rookie nine but when Naruto departures to go and train with the pervert I decide to go back to Fiore and trained with my spirits to get stronger.

I end up back in front of fairy tail and I enter the guild hall and the people welcome me back with warm hugs.

"I only come back to train to get stronger and be on my way back to the village."I said coldly, with that said they help me train and I have become super strong but the nine tailed fox keeps on getting closer and closer to have complete control over me until I tried making a deal with him but he doesn't care all he want is freedom to destroyed everything in sight.

Four years has past and it's time for me to return to the village hidden in the leaves and all of the guild members wish me luck.

With that done I leave and return to village hidden in the leaves by the next day but Naruto and Sakura have already left to get Gaara and Tsunade sends me with Temari to go to village hidden in the sand to help get Gaara back.

We make to the village hidden in sand and we catch up to Naruto and his team.

Sakura and I fight against Sasori and I decide to summon my spirits.

"I summon Leo, Scorpio, Virgo, Gemini, and Taurus; star dress Virgo."I said as all five spirits appear and attack Sasori but he dodges all the attacks and I have no choice but to call on Vivian the celestial dragon.

Vivian looks like a mountain dragon with black spots and she breathes fire at Sasori but he dodges and I'm force to closed the gate and I decide to used re-equipped magic.

I re-equipped into a Erza's knight suit but it's orange and I have two swords and I used elemental strike but Sasori dodges the attack and I have no choice but let Sakura fight him since I'm running low on energy.

With that done and over with and Sakura winning the fight thanks to grandma Chiyo, we both conutine on our way but sadly by the time we get there it's to late and Gaara is already dead but Grandma Chiyo saves him by Sacrificing her life for him.

We leave for the village hidden in the leaves, Naruto and I decide to see who is stronger by fighting against each other.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see who is stronger Naruto vs Lucy who'll win. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**AN: If you don't like the story go and read a different one**

**AN: No bad reviews and if there are any then I'll block you if you have an account and if your a guest viewer I'll delete**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I and the others' make it back to the village and Naruto still wants to fight me but sadly I don't feel like fighting at all because I think Naruto is a complete waste time.

"Fine Naruto, meet me team seven's old train ground tomorrow."I said and I go to my home in the forest of death.

The next morning I wake up and go for a run.

I make it to training ground seven and I see that Naruto is at the ground.

"I'm ready to fight you Lucy."said Naruto, "very well."I said.

"Let's begin."said Sakura, "what do you mean?"I asked.

"I mean that I'm going to monitor the fight between you and Naruto."said Sakura, "Thanks Sakura." Naruto and I said together.

"Begin." said Sakura.

"Multi-shadow clone justu." said Naruto as he makes fifty clones, "Multi-shadow clone justu."I said as I make fifty clones as well.

The clones attack each other and I decide to summon my spirits for help as well.

"I summon Scorpio, Gemini, Virgo, Taurus and Sagittarius, star dress Sagittarius."I said and my outfit changes into a green dress and I fire up to ten arrows at Naruto.

"Scorpio used your sand attack, Virgo used your earth attack, and Taurus used you ax with the sand attack and Gemini transform into my Leo star dress form and attack with Leo attack."I said.

With that said my spirits does the attack and Naruto dodges and uses his Rasengan and his giant Rasengan but I dodge it and I drop my star dress form and re-equip into an orange outfit with twin swords that allows me to copy anything.

I copy the Rasengan and Giant Rasengan and attack Naruto but he dodges and I decide to end it by using my magic.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance..._With such shine. OhTetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent 88 Stars of the heaven... __Shine!Urano Metria!."I said as planets appears and attacks Naruto._

_Naruto tries to dodge but he can't and when the dust clears Naruto is completely knocked out and I closed all my spirits gates._

"The winner of this match is Lucy." said Sakura and we picked up Naruto and take him to the hospital.

I feel the tired but I don't show it at all, and we make it to the hospital and Naruto is taken away.

I turn to leaven when Sakura stops me,"Lucy your so strong but why did you take it easy on Naruto?"asked Sakura.

"Because he's a teammate and I care about him but he needs to know that he is way out of my league because I have been training with my old friends and I'm more powerful then I ever was."I said.

"How powerful are you?"asked Sakura,"I'm powerful enough to beat almost every ANBU here."I said.

With that said I leave Sakura completely shocked and go to my home in the forest of death.

The next morning I wake up and do my routine which is make a campfire and fix some eggs from my spirits who visit my apartment and give me the eggs without me summoning them.

Then I go for a morning run then I train for awhile until I can get exhausted from summoning and re-quiping into my different armors, then I go to the village for some ramen.

As I'm walking in the village Naruto and Sakura find me and takes me to the fifth hokage and she sends us on a mission to rescue some boy who can control the three tailed demon.

I decide to summon two of my spirits, "I summon Leo and Gemini star dress Leo."I said and my outfit changes into a black suit and I'm ready for anything.

We end up being blocked by a crystal wall until Naruto summons his frogs and he breaks the wall and we begin our search for the boy.

"Gemini transform into me when I'm kyuubi-field and used that powerful sniffer to find the boy or the enemy."I said and Gemini transforms into me.

My hair is more spiker and my nails are clawed like an animal but my eyes are red pupil and I'm on all fours and Gemini then picks up a scent we are off to find the boy or the enemy.

We find the enemy and I use Leo's magic but the enemy Guren dodges the attack and she sends me crystal spears but I dodge the attack and drop my star dress Leo and go into my star dress Aquarius.

"Star dress Aquarius."I said as my outfit turns into a two piece and I send a blast of water and it hits Guren but it was a clone that we defeated and I dropped my star dress form.

"Good job Lucy but we need to find the enemy and defeat her."said Naruto and we used Gemini to picked up the scent and we end up on the lake and we see that some of our people are on the lake trying to seal the tree tailed demon.

I go back into my star dress Aquarius and used water on Guren but she dodges and it hits TenTen sending her under water.

I attack again by jumping up in the air and dropping my star dress and re-quiped into Erza's knight outfit since she give it to me and I land between Guren and the sealing time and I swing my sword and Guren tries to block my attack when my sword nearly chops off her arm but she jumps away the last minute.

The three tailed demon attacks us and I'm knocked out by one of tails but I felt someone carry me as everyone leap away from the demon.

I come to and I noticed that I'm in a house and I sit up.

"Lucy,are you okay?"asked Naruto, "I think so but why does my side hurt some much?"I asked as I re-quiped into my regular clothes that is when I noticed that I have a hole in my side that is when Sakura comes into my view and forces me to lay down and she heals me.

"Lucy, you can't continue this mission, you are to stay here for the rest of the mission." said Sakura.

With that said I decide to stay put,"let me summon Gemini to helped you since she went back to the spirit world."I said.

"Very well."said Sakura, "I summon Gemini and Gemini transform into me as kyuubi-field and used your sense of summon and I will summon one more spirit and that spirit is Leo."I said.

That is when Gemini and Leo appears and are ready to helped the team out and I decide to rest up before I go out and help but the team don't know that.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see if Lucy will stay put or will she help the team track down Guren and the boy even through she is badly injured.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own MLP: Equestria Girls or walking dead.**

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I walked out of the shelter we are using and head towards where the three tailed demon is and I find Naruto fighting against Guren.

"Multi-shadow clones justu."I said as I send out two clones to attack Guren,"Lucy what are you doing here?"asked Naruto.

"I'm here to helped and Gemini lets do that one move we always do."I said.

"Very well."said Gemini, we get together and touch hands.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!Urano Metria!" I said as 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster and it goes for Guren but she dodges.

"Lucy, that move is cool."said Ino, "Thanks but it take some of my magic but let me see if I can attack with another move."I said.

"Leo let me do star dress with you."I said.

"Star dress Leo."I said and my outfit changes into cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up their left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around their neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between their breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the user's upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the user's bust. Additionally, the user sports black heels and their hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, Leo's zodiac sign appears upon the user's right breast.

I do a Regulus kick at Guren but she dodges and I decide to do a Regulus punch at Guren and it hits her sending her into a tree but she gets up and head towards where the sealing team is.

"Let's go after her."I said and we follow her to where the sealing team is.

"Lucy what are you doing here?"asked Ino, "I'm here to helped." I said.

"But your injured." said Ino,"I'm alright besides I healed fast."I said.

I closed the gates to Gemini and Leo and get ready to attack Guren.

"Star dress Star Dress: Aquarius Form." I said as my outfit changes into acquiring a bikini top that sports a zigzag design; frilled, dark sleeves that are secured around their upper arm by a ribbon; and a frilled, dark miniskirt; around said miniskirt is a ribbon that is tied in bow to keep it secure. Additionally, the user's hair becomes tied up in pigtails and they are given sandals to wear. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between the user's collarbone whilst in this state.

"Wow Lucy, you look so cool." said Sakura, "thanks."I said.

With that said I attack Guren with water and it hurts her but she gets up and make a crystal dragon and I send more water towards her but the crystal dragon attacks the water and it's a draw.

"Lucy you look so cool." said Naruto,"thanks." I said.

Guren leaves and I start to huff and puff.

"Lucy are you alright?"asked Naruto,"I think so but I'm exhausted." I said.

That is when the three tails attack and I dodge three tails attack and that is when the three tails escape and heads towards a boy and he is able to stopped it.

I head towards the boy and I see Guren on the ground knocked out and I see him trying to protect Guren and that is when I knew he cared about Guren.

I walk up to him, "Who are you?"I asked the boy.

"I'm Yūkimaru ." said the boy, "you care about Guren don't you?" I asked.

"Yes because she is my friend and I won't let anything happen to her cause by the three tails or you." said Yūkimaru.

"I understand how about I take care of the three tails and you get out of here with Guren."I said.

With that said Yūkimaru helps Guren up to her feet and leaves as I throw water attack at the three tailed demon but he dodges and Guren pushes Yūkimaru out of the way and we end up inside the three tails demon.

I came to and see that Guren is injured and I decide to helped her out by healing up her injury.

"You can't have Yūkimaru and I will fight you if I have to." said Guren, "don't worry you won't have to fight me but we need to find away out of here and then you can take Yūkimaru out of here and live with you for as long as he wants."I said.

"Why are you willing to help me out?"asked Guren, "because it's the right thing to do and besides I know what's it like to have friends as family." I said.

With that said we start looking for a way out until we find away out and head towards Yūkimaru and Kabuto.

I attacked with clones and Naruto is attacking Kabuto as well but Kabuto dodges everything we throw at him.

That's when Guren attacks Kabuto but another enemy appears and attacks Guren with sound and Guren does an justu turns her and the other enemy into crystal and Yukimaru becomes angry.

The three tails head towards us and it attacks but this time I dodge I attack the three tails demon.

"I summon Gemini star dress Gemini." I said and my outfit changes into white and blue, two tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of their collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on their waist. The user also wears odd colored thigh-high boots, and tops it off with a with a kokoshnik.

"Let's do that 88 constellations spell." I said ,"very well." said Gemini.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With Such shine oh Tetrabiblos. I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine!Urano Metria!." I said and the spell hits the three tailed demon in the eye ending the fight with the three tailed demon.

"Come along Yukimaru, we will take care of you."I said, with that said we go to where the shelter is and Sakura takes a look at Yukimaru.

Sakura then tells us that Yukimaru is dying and he doesn't have much time left over and we all got to bed for the night until I wake up from Naruto who was standing guard and he sees the Yukimaru is gone and I followed Naruto out until he sees a crystal flower and he shows me it and I smile.

"Why are you smiling?Yukimaru is gone." said Naruto, "because Yukimaru is with somebody that will take care of him and besides everybody has someone that is important to them and Naruto let's worked hard to bring Sasuke back."I said.

With that said we go back to the shelter and the next morning we leave for the village hidden in the leaves.

"Lucy where is Yukimaru?" asked Sakura, "Yukimaru is where he belongs and besides our mission is complete."I said.

With that said we leave and we make it back to the village hidden in the leaves.

I decide to go to my home in the forest of death and train harder so I don't get injured ever again.

"Lucy you need to stop or you will only hurt yourself."said Leo since he opened his own gate.

"I can't I have to keep training until I can get control over the nine tailed fox." I said to my spirit.

"I know but you need to rest." said Leo, "very well."I said and I decide to go and get some Ramen for lunch and I ran into Naruto and Sakura.

"Lucy, where have you been?"asked Sakura,"I was training in the forest of death." I said.

"Well Lucy, it was great to see you but I have to go to the hospital and Naruto has to training to do."said Sakura.

With that said Naruto and Sakura leaves and I go get some Ramen until the village gets attacked by Nagato.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what happens next will Lucy fight Nagato or will she go with him willing?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto or Dc Super Hero girls**

**AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

**AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I came to on the ground and I discover that the village has been destroyed by something or someone.

I then see Naruto on some toads and he is ready to fight and I decide to join him as well.

"Naruto, we need to find who ever did this to the village and make them pay for what they have done." I said,  
agreed Lucy but we need to be careful."said Naruto.

We find the person and we attack him but I know for a fact that Naruto can take him so I decide to take on the other Peins as he fights the main Pein.

"Multi-shadow clones justu." I said as I send out ten clones to attack the other Peins but they all dodge the attack.

"Lucy you need to leave I can handle this." said Naruto, "I'm not going anywhere I'm here to stay and fight against Pein."I said.

"Lucy, you are low on Chakra but if you insist in helping used you magic."said Naruto,"very well."I said.

"I summon Leo, Taurus, Virgo and Gemini star dress Virgo."I said as my outfit changes into dress very similar to Virgo's own (albeit shorter in length), however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. Additionally, Virgo's zodiac sign is located on the user's right should.

"Leo used your your Regulus attack, Virgo dig under ground and make sure the other Peins don't escape, Taurus used your ax to destroyed the other Peins and Gemini transform into me so we can used the 88 constellations attack." I said.

With that said my spirits attacks the other Peins while Naruto is fighting the leader of the Peins.

The other Peins dodge the attacks but they fall into my trap which is where I have clones above them and the clones hold them place as I do the spell of Urano Metria.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..Shine!Urano Metria!." I said as 88 constellations appears and attacks the Peins and destroying the Peins or other word making them un usable.

I turn my graze to Naruto and I see him on the ground with poles coming out of him until I see Hinata who confess her feelings for him and she is knocked out and she gets stabbed as well.

That is when Naruto becomes angry and goes into a rage and as for me I try to swallow my angry but nothing working and that is when I start to see red and I attack with the nine tailed fox demons chakra but before I lose control my spirits come up to me and hug me and I let my angry go.

I walk up to Hinata to see if she is alive before I could get there Naruto goes full ten tails and he's attacking Pein that is when I decide to stopped him so he doesn't regret anything later on.

I ran up to him and hugged him but he doesn't stopped and the Ten tail wolf demon Chakra starts to hurt me but I keep I ignore the pain and keep hanging him until the enemy uses his bloodline and knocks us into a a wall but I still keep hugging Naruto.

"NARUTO COME BACK TO ME, I LOVE YOU."I yelled and that is when Naruto hears my pleas and comes back but he sees Pein is getting ready to attack but he pushes me out of the way and takes the attack and I'm knocked out from hitting the ground so hard.

I came to in a tent, "Lucy, are you okay?"asked Naruto.

"I'm alright thanks for saving me." I said, "Lucy you need to know that Hinata and I are a couple now but I will always love you as a sibling." said Naruto.

"I understand but note I'm going to be here for you no matter what."I said,"Cool but you should know that the fifth hokage Tsunade is in a coma and we need someone to lead us until she awakens and the council have agreed that you will be made leader until the fifth hokage a waken up." said Naruto.

"What but I'm not a leader but a follower."I said,"I know that but you were the one who calmed me down and I had a talk with Pein and he was after us that is why you must learn how to control the nine tailed fox demon or we could risk you being capture by the Akatsuki." said Naruto.

"I know that but how do I get control of the nine tailed fox demon?" I asked,"I'll teach you how to used it's chakra." said Naruto.

With that said I get up and walk out of tent and I'm greeted by the villagers instead of glares that I used to get. I get friendly stares and treated as a hero but I know for a fact that I'm the temporarily leader.

"Lucy-sama, what should we do now?"asked Hinata, "we should rebuild and have a guard posted at the gates so nobody else gets hurt at all."I said.

With that said the repairs are going good but all we need is for the fifth hokage to wake up but I decide to train with Naruto and I get used to using the nine tailed fox demon's Chakra.

At first I would lose control of the chakra but I got it down to the point where I no longer have problems with controling the nine tail fox.

I decide to go visit Tsunade and she is awake to my surprise,"I'm glad your awake and now you can lead the village."I said and I then turn to Naruto.

"Naruto, I can't stay here; I'm going home to my dimension until I think it's safe for me to return here." I said,"but Lucy we need you more then ever." said Naruto.

"You don't need me you have Tsunade-sama." I said and I walked out of the tent that she is in and I go to the forest of death and packed my things up and I have Leo send me to Fiore.

I enter the fairy tail and I see that everybody is sad.

"Why are you guys so sad?" I asked, "we missed Lucy she has been gone for two months and we haven't heard anything from her yet." said Nastu.

"Hello people I'm here now."I said and that is when everybody looks up and sees me standing there.

"LUCY." yelled everybody, "Yep, sorry for not writing back I was busy with missions and having to lead a village and etx."I said.

With that said I'm welcome back and I stay with Fairy tail for a year and I couldn't be happier until I a frog come to me and told me I was needed back in the village and I go back to the village.

* * *

**in the next chapter Lucy returns to the village**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own sailor moon or Naruto**

**AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE**

**AN: No bad reviews please.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I'm chilling with my friends in fairy tail when a frog appears.

"I'm looking for Lucy Heartfillia." said the frog, "I'm Lucy, what is it?"I asked.

"Naruto needs you to return to the village hidden in the leaves right away."said the frog, "very well I'll return."I said.

With that said I turn to my friends and looked at them with sadness but I know I made a promise to the village hidden in the leaves and I know I have to leave and I turn to leave.

"Lucy, where are you going?"asked Mirajane, "I'm sorry but I'm needed in the ninja dimension."I said.

"Lucy, don't go."said Nastu, "I'm sorry but I have to go because I made a promise and I never go back on my word."I said.

"Let's us come with you."said Gray, "I'm sorry but the ninja will think your enemies."I said

"Lucy, can you promise us you will return?"asked Natsu, "I promise to return to you no matter what."I said.

With that said I leave the fairy tail building and go to my apartment and pay rent for the last time since I sense that I would be going to war soon from what the frog didn't tell me but I could tell by his body language that it was important.

"Good bye my friends."I said quietly and I leave.

My spirits appears and they open a portal to the ninja dimension into the hokage's office.

"Lucy, you come."said Tsunade,"but of course I come what's going on?"I asked.

"We need you to go into hiding and get control of the nine tailed fox."said Tsunade, "fine and who will hide me from harm?"I asked.

"Naruto and you with the eight tails Jinchūriki."said Tsunade, "very well."I said.

With that said I go to the gates of the village hidden in leaves and wait for Naruto and we both leave and go into hiding where I can get control of the nine tailed fox.

Naruto and I work hard to get control over our tailed beast and I go into my mindscape.

**With in Lucy's mind**

I see the nine tailed fox and he trying to get out of the cage but I walked up to the nine tailed fox and looked at him.

"Looked I will fight you and defeat you even if I have to take your Chakra by force." I said to the nine tailed fox.

"I'll kill you."said the nine tailed fox and I open the cage and get ready to attack.

"Multi Shadow Clones justu."I said as I send out hundred clones to attack the nine tailed fox and the clones hold down the nine tailed fox and I make a giant rasengan.

"Giant Rasengan."I said as I make a large blue sphere and it hits the fox and it knocks out the fox and I take it's chakra with a clone and it awakens to attack again but I put it back in the cage until further notice.

**outside Lucy's Mind and Lucy's POV**

I open my eyes and I see Naruto and he has gray chakra going all over the place until he looks like me with the nine tailed fox chakra which is yellow while Naruto's is gray.

"Lucy, you did it all by yourself."said Naruto, "yes I did and we can go helped the others."I said.

With that said we both enter the war to helped the others but we stopped when we sense kill intent from a sword that Killer B has.

"I sense killer intent from this sword and we need to stopped it."I said,"agreed."said Naruto.

With that said I attack the sword with a blue sphere and Kisame comes out of hiding in the sword and tries to make a break for it but we capture him and killed him off.

We try to get past Tsunade but she is super strong and I decide to summon a spirit to help defeat Tsunade.

"I summon Gemini star dress Gemini." I said as my outfit changes into a white and blue, two tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of their collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on their waist. The user also wears odd colored thigh-high boots, and tops it off with a with a kokoshnik but my outfit has yellow chakra flowing as well.

"Gemini lets do the spell."I said,"but Lucy if we do the spell while your under the nine tailed it could killed her."said Gemini.

With that said I quit using the nine tailed fox chakra but I'm still in star dress mode and we both decide to do the spell.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine! Urano Metria!." I said as 88 constellations appear and attacks Tsunade but she dodges and it's Naruto's turn to take her down.

"Tsunade,we don't want to fight you we want to joined the war to help protect our friends no matter what."said Naruto and I nod my head in agreement.

With that said Tsunade allows us to go to war and we make up to one hundred clones to go and helped our friends.

That is when Naruto pulls something out of his head band and it's a note from Iruka-Sensei and it says that he believes in us and I decide to send a letter to my friends later on and tell them good bye since I decide to remain in the ninja dimension permanently.

But for now I must focus on the war and try to survive the war and not be killed at all.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see Lucy and Naruto enter the war to helped there friends out and will Lucy survive long enough to write the letter to her friends in fairy tail.**


End file.
